Talk:Season 5/@comment-44355208-20191215114633
All Henry Danger seasons ranked from best to worst and here is why : 1] Season 5- easily the best season. Focusses on the action more than the other seasons. New villains introduced e.g. Rick Twitler, The Beekeeper, Bill Evil, Barge e.t.c who are far more sinister than in the earlier seasons. Shows a promising series finale that is likely to tug at heart strings. Dan is not hogging the show i.e. one writer per episode. Piper finally finds out in one of the best ways ever, hers closely reaching the reveal in Danger Games. Schwoz is finally a main character so MORE OF SCHWOZ! Henry loses his superpower showing major character growth. Ray's care for Schwoz is shown in Love Bytes. It is the last season so it's surprising that the season didn't flop. This season has it all, a musical episode, a crossover episode, one hour specials, three part specials , christmas episode, halloween episodeas season five though aired as season 4e.t.c. Chenry is actually considered this season. Henry becomes much more comfortable with fighting crime even after losing his superpower, though knowing that he can't be a sidekick forever and is maturing out of it. Henry has grown to be a better fighter. Piper begins playing major roles in the episodes as she finally joins the team. Has the series' most unforgettable moments with the entire school finding out Henry's secret, Henry's fight with Miley Virus that resulted in him losing his powers, an episode arc leading up to an awesome three-parter, Piper finding out, crossover with Knight Squad, catchy musical numbers, a lion almost kills Charlotte and she almost kisses Henry[ even though it's just a dream], Ray's pregnancy just to mention but a few. 2]Season 3- marked a major milestone in Henry Danger with many good episodes e.g. Hour of Power. Saw the introduction of Drex who is by far the darkest villain of the series. Jasper begins to play major roles in this episodes as he joins the team. Piper is more mature and thus less bratty. Close to all the episodes deal with Danger. Henry gets a superpower, goes to space. Introduction of Frankini, the light-hearted yet very good scheming villain. Marks the return of Goomer from Sam and Cat. Has the highest rated episode, Hour of Power. The entire child cast has grown up. Henry and Jasper's friendship really grows. Had the best season premiere that really set the ball rolling for the rest of the seasonFinata Full Of Death Bugs 3]Season 2- more maturity seen in the show's writing of the episodes. Steps taken in focussing on the action but not very much. At least it carried the show's first crossover, Danger and Thunder. Stakes are higher than in the first season. Show further explored sci-fi i.e. time travel, molecular density, parallel universes, weird diseasesPox, shape-shifting androids. Jasper finally finds out ending the season in somewhat of a cliff hanger. Jasper finding out sets season three into motion. Efforts made to keep viewers watching the show thus earning it a third season. Not quite as entertaining as Seasons three and five but a good follow up to the first season of a show. Piper got a driver's license which goes on to be a running gag at the show. An amazing season premiereBeat Goes On, that set the bar highly for the season 4]Season 1- solid and pretty good introduction to a show that would go on to last five years. Henry's initial struggles with being a sidekick are clearly shown. Charlotte finds out early in the series through her smartness which further shows the character's prowess which would go on to help the heroes very much. Had a decent first two-parter. Piper is excruciatingly annoying and is far too bratty, but gets a reality check on Spoiler Alert. Good enough to make you want more but not good enough to keep you there. Introduced the show's iconic villains such as Minyak, Toddler, Brad Belcher e.t.c. 5]Season 4- not bad on its own but is inferior to other seasons. A few good episodes e.g. Danger Games, Toddler Invasion, Diamonds Are For Heather, Back to the Danger. Least focusses on the action but on the personal lives of the characters e.g. Rubber Duck, Sick and Wired, Brawl in the Hall, The Rock Box Dump, Toon In For Danger, Spelling Bee Hard, Henry's Frittle Problem, Up The Stairs, Saturday Night Lies, Car Trek, Meet Cute Crush e.t.c. making the show's themes repetitive and excruciatingly annoying. Marked the fall in Henry Danger's ratings with every episode ranking lower than the first. Showed that Dan had officially had writer's bloc[ I mean Budget Cuts?, really?] Not well promoted as a season thus people lost interest real quick. Could not fit Piper in very well with the plots or sub-plots(Captain Man-Kini, Saturday Night Lies). Episodes have very random plots[ A spelling bee, budget cuts, an expensive toy car, a cartoon, a chef up the stairs, COME ON DAN! ]. Stopped from completely flopping due to additional good episodes from Season 5[ Flabber Gassed, Danger Things]. Really terrible writing e.g. I don't know a good side effect so just stuff them together into a huge disgusting blob[ Saturday Night Lies]. Not very many redeeming qualities other than an epic crossover with Game Shakers. In a nutshell, HORRIBLE SEASON. Aired on the climax of Dan's exit from Nickelodeon so not very flattering. Well, this is me, donno 'bout you. Who else agrees with me.